Astarael
by Astarael Emeritus
Summary: Remus Lupin and his newlywed wife hope to return to thier peacfull and selcluded life...*Discontinued*
1. Default Chapter

Discalmer: I don't own any of the charachters in the story, except for Astarael Lupin. All others are copyrighted J.K. Rowling and Kiara Lawrence.  
  
  
  
Astarael Lupin raised rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly. Blinking through half open eyes, she surveyed her surrounding atmosphere. Her house was in a messy aray, with books, clothing and other magical items strewn all over the place. The couch was covered in clothes and two suit cases were open, looking as if they had just exploded.   
Her glance into the kitchen made Astarael wince. Food and dinner ware was scattered all over the counters. Cocking an eyebrow, she assumed she might as well get started cleaning. A small snore next to Astarael reminded her of her sleeping husband. She looked at Remus, so peaceful with his closed eyes and touseled-grayish hair. Astarael smiled, adjusted her sleeping robes and lazed a hand on Remus's rising chest. He stirred ever so slightly under her touch, then went on sleeping.   
Their late night arrival from the honeymoon had left the pair tired and hungry. Astarael smiled at thought of the makeshift dinner Remus and herself had concocted last night. She shook her head stepped out of the bed and onto the cold wooden floor. She shivered as the warmth in her feet fled. Pulling on a pair of warm flannel pants, Astarael started for the kitchen with thoughts of breakfast in mind. After she cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, a few couple cleaning spells took care of the food residue on the counters.   
A yawn from the bedroom foretold Remus's awakening. He hollered.   
I'm here! Astarael called, What do you want for breakfast?  
came Remus's pondering hum, how about........pancakes and bacon?  
Astarael said. She looked about her. Now that every thing was put away and cleaned up, it seemed a pity to make a mess. Grasping her wand in her hand, Astarael took a breath and began to chant spells and charms, which brought dishes and food flying out from all of the different cubords. Two frying pans coasted out of one cubord and settled them selfs on to the stove. A small flick and muttered words induced the burners to heat up and two small pads of butter slid gently around the inside of the pans, greasing them just right. A bowl and a spoon cruised out of their cubords and dropped on the counter. following them was a bag of flour, sugar, baking soda, salt, and a cup of water. after dumping the right amounts of each item into the bowl, Astarael, using a flick of her wand, sent the spoon, spinning round and round, into the bowl to mix the ingredients. While the batter was mixing, Astarael waved two plates, two forks and two glasses out and onto the instantly set table. A kettle was filled with water and set to boil on the stove, along with the two pans. The batter was done and was spoon gently onto the hot frying pan. Astarael smiled at her handiwork and though to herself, _I pity the muggles. _Remus shuffled in, looking rather tired, seeing he had waken up nearly ten minutes ago. He brittened, however, when he saw the mass of activity going on and that it would not be far till breakfast was ready.  
I always knew you were good at charming, he said to Astarael as he walked up behind her and intwined his arms around her. Remus leaned dwon and planted a kiss gently on her cheek. Astarael, smiled up at him and leaned back into his embrace. 


	2. Default Chapter2

No, I don't own Remus or any other of the characters in the Harry Potter books series. That should be a givin. Astarael Emeritus Lupin copyrighted to me.  
Thanks to all who reviewed:  
Kiara Lawrence: Thanks for the support hon. I love you!!  
Rio Raptor: Thank you and good job on your fics! What can I say.......you write well?  
Rellik: Thank you also. If it weren't for the few comments, I would'nt have written more.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She sighed contently.   
"So...............wheres the Bacon?" Remus asked, with a smile on his face. Astarael turned and gave him a look.   
"You spoiled my moment," she muttered, but went to prepare the bacon, which had gone unoticed in all the charming. Remus chuckeld.  
"Sorry, Star, but hunger is over powering romance here."  
She shook her head and continued to "cook up breakfast". A bag of bacon, soared out of the refrigerator and four strips whisked out and layed themselves neatly into the second frying pan. The tea kettle whiseled and Astarael picked it up with a hot mit. Setteing it on the table, she opened another cubord and retrived two tea bags. After making two cups of hot tea and bingin all the food to the table, remus and Astarael sat down to eat. remus stabbed two pancakes with a fork and plopped them on his plte. Astarael did the same and moved for the bacon, but stopped and and watched Remus curiously. He was poking and picking at his pancakes.  
"Remus.....?" Astarael ventured questoningly.  
"There's........ funny little blue things in my pancakes," he said looking up at her. Astarel blinked at him, then started laughing.  
" You've never had blueberrys in your panckaes?" she asked after her laughter had ceesed.  
"Blueberrys, hunh?' he paused, "Nope never had 'em in my pancakes." remus shrugged then poceeded to cut up his pancakes.   
Still grinning and shacking her head, Astarel pit a piece of bacon.  
Remus looked up, chewing on some food thoughtfully. "Blueberrys hunh? Not bad hon."  
"You think?" she said teeasingly. 'My parents uesed to make them all the time when I was little." Astarael picked up her cup and began to sip some tea. But as soon as the scalding hot liquid touched her tounge, she quickly pulled the cup away and began to fan her mouth frantically with her hand.  
Remus looked up at her with slightly worried, slightly bemused expersion.  
"Star............. are you .......okay?" he questiond, with an ever so slight smile.  
"HOT!" she gasped, with wide eyes, her hand still frantically waving.  
"I would have guessed," Remus smiled brightly and summoned a cup of cold water from the kitchen. Astarael accepted teh cup eagerly and held the cold water soothingly in her mouth. Remus wached her as she swallowed the water and nodded a small "Thank you."  
"Your welcome," was Remus' reply as he finished off the last of his pancakes.  
After the two had finished breackfast, Astarael took a quick shower and got dressed. She donned a slevless black shirt and a pair of dark brown leather pants, slightly flared at the bottom. A long black, wizard Robe follwerd. The robe had a black hood that hung down the back, yet no sleeves. A silver brooch fastened the wizards cloak at Astaraels neck. Arm-long, black gauntlets adorned her arms and leather shoes embllished her feet.  
"Remus!" she called.  
"Hhmmmm?" he answerd as he enterd kitchen.Remus had also donned wizard robes, but they were a dark green and the blue of loose shirt peeked out from underneath the robes.


End file.
